The invention pertains to cat sanitary stations used to hold cat litter, and more particularly to such products which are made of inexpensive materials and intended to be disposable after a brief period of use.
Although disposable pet sanitary stations are known in the art, as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,842 of Jones, Jr., it is desirable to provide a disposable sanitary station which also provides means to control the odor which is naturally associated with such a station, due to the accumulation of animal wastes within the station. It is also desirable to provide a means within such a station which will automatically apply a flea repellant substance to the fur of the cat or other animal using the station, so that the animal would receive a flea repellant benefit even when away from the station. And it would be desirable to employ a natural substance for such flea repellant purposes, rather than some complex artificial chemical compound which might possibly have harmful long term health effects on the animal.
The present invention accomplishes both the odor suppressing and flea repellant functions by very simple means which automatically apply to the fur of the animal a thin coating of cedar sawdust. Although cedar has been known in the art as having both flea repellant and odor suppressant properties, and cedar shavings have been used as filling in dog beds, it does not appear that cedar sawdust has been used in a pet sanitary station, or in a product which applies a thin coating of the material to the animal's fur.